


Brattitude

by PearlHarbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jim "Chief" Hopper, F/M, Handcuffs, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlHarbour/pseuds/PearlHarbour
Summary: What happens if you can't stop acting bratty towards Jim Hopper?
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Kudos: 12





	Brattitude

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! ♡♡

OH GOD.  
Oh god, god, god.  
There was only one god. Named James Hopper.  
And you ended up in bed with him.  
***  
His warm breath was tickling your neck when he leaned to you to whisper ‘My baby girl’ against your skin. Your eyes remained closed when his lips brushed over yours, moustache scratching your upper lip; you were scared you would lose yourself in those beautiful ocean eyes for good. Hopper didn’t rush; he was kissing you slowly, tenderly, just enjoying the moment and making it last longer. He smelled and tasted like cigarettes, yet you loved it; smoking was just another kink of yours.

Somehow Hopper was the personification of all your kinks.

Your breath got heavier when you felt him deepening the soft kiss. You joined the play more actively, gently sucking and biting his tongue. You heard him gasp when you did that:

-Hey, not so rough, baby girl. 

Yet you loved it rough. And since all of this was happening, you didn’t want to hold back.

You moved your hands from his wide neck to his hair, grasping it firmly and pushing your tongue deeper inside his mouth, exploring the new area. Gosh, you loved his hair, this pretty hazelnut shade with light sparks caused by sunshine… And freaking soft to the touch…

Hopper broke the kiss, totally out of his breath after you made it so intense, but you wanted more. Now you had to open your eyes to look at him; this hot giant above you, the string of saliva still connecting the both of you. You giggled and sucked it in. 

Jim shook his head.

-You’re such a brat.

Well, sure you were a brat. But wasn’t that fun?

His large hand quickly moved from your shoulder to your neck, squeezing it. You didn’t see that coming; you had to open your mouth to catch some air.

-When you act like a brat, be ready to be treated like one. 

‘Oh yeah, Daddy’ you thought to yourself. Choking was nice. Arousing. You enjoyed being on the verge of drifting away.  
Hopper squeezed your neck a bit more, avoiding putting pressure on your throat and focusing on the sides. By this time you were breathing heavily through your open mouth. You met his baby blue eyes when your sight became a bit blurry. The playful sparks in his eyes told you, that it was just the beginning.  
You could feel a heatwave going through your body and your underwear definitely got a bit wet. Normally you wouldn’t get wet that fast nor that easy, but you just couldn’t resist this guy.  
He suddenly let go of your neck when you were already seeing dark spots dancing in front of your eyes.

-Enough of the teasing, babe. – he grabbed your hair and pulled it, gently but with force. -Will you start behaving like a good girl now?

-Y-y. – you just shook your head, making him pull your hair harder. Ouchie. That’s some good kind of pain…

-Well, I’m afraid I need to put you in place before you get yourself in bigger trouble, young lady. – Jim pulled shiny handcuffs from his pocket. You pouted and tried to escape, but you stood no chance against his big, heavy body pushing yours into the mattress. Besides, he cuffed you very quickly; both hands above your head, handcuffs attached to the bed frame so it would be impossible for you to change position. You made a grumpy face and pulled on the chain, with zero effect.

-Looks like someone is my prisoner now, hm? – Hopper was visibly in a playful mood and just wanted to tease you. Argh. -What should I do with you? Maybe you wanna watch some show?

Having said that, he got up from the bed, leaving you missing the weight of his body on yours already and started unbuttoning his shirt. You moaned a little and bit your lip. You loved that shirt and especially you loved it on him, gently underlining his perfect, soft curves. You preferred to undo the shirt with your own hands, but you had no choice anymore.

Hopper was in charge for that night. 

And he started unbuttoning the shirt, at a painfully slow pace, looking you directly in the eyes. One by one, the opened buttons enabled you to see more of this unbelievably handsome man; from the tufts of dark blond hair covering his chest, through his nipples and all the way to the soft belly that you adored so much.

Jim smiled and carefully slid the fabric, uncovering his strong shoulders. Fuck, you just wanted to touch him so badly already. You didn’t have many opportunities to move, so you just kicked your foot in the air in frustration. Hopper looked amused, continuing his striptease as if he didn’t see your lust and hungriness. He took the shirt off and threw it on the bed near you. You could already smell the pheromones on the thin fabric, this raw, manly scent that was driving you crazy. 

Hopper carelessly moved his hands down his chest and the curve of his belly, only to stop at the buckle of his belt.

-Oh, shall I continue? – he asked in this low growling voice, waking your primal instincts. 

-Yes, yes, please, Daddy! – you half moaned but damn, he was so insanely hot, you couldn’t resist at all. 

-And will you behave? – he asked, kneeling on your side on the bed.

\- Yes… Yes, Daddy.

\- Promise? – he raised his eyebrow, watching your reactions.

\- Promise.

Before you knew it his body was hovering above you again, but now you had his light jeans as a main view. And the huge bulge in them.

You bit your lip again, trying not to say anything dirty as you just promised something. Hopper pushed his thumbs behind the fabric of his pants, stroking his skin. 

-You made a promise, so now please be so kind and help Daddy undo his belt.

Well, your hands well still trapped (and getting pretty stiff already) so it seemed like there was only one way to fulfill his request…

You lifted your head up, took the end of the belt in your mouth and try to push to open the damn belt that was keeping you away from more pleasure, but it just wouldn’t go; the move you would have to make was too complicated and you could barely keep your head in such a position.

Hopper gave you a light pat on the hair.

-I see it’s too hard now, but I appreciate the effort. – he quickly unbuckled the belt himself and push the jeans down, all the way down those sexy legs, and threw them on the floor. You could now enjoy the view of his big erected cock, only covered by some tight white boxer shorts. And oh my, you loved it. The line of his hips made your face hot to the touch. Damn, you just adored him.

And was starved for him.

Hopper reached out to your handcuffs, but he didn’t free you; he pulled you up on your knees to be facing him, but closed the handcuffs making your arms stay behind you again. 

-That’s just in case, so you don’t get too bratty again, you know. – he whispered in your ear, tickling your neck with his warm breath. – Now show me how much of a good girl you can be and blow me. 

Making his sexy boxer shorts go down just using nothing but your teeth was difficult, but after a longer while you succeeded. You were drooling and wanted to be touched. 

Hopper had some better ideas tho. The moment his thick cock sprung free from his boxer shorts, he used his fingers to open your mouth and roughly pushed his dick inside, stealing your breath. His cock was damn huge, barely fitting in your mouth but he just grabbed your hair and started fucking your throat, tilting his head back with pleasure. You could already taste the sweet and salty precum and it just made you more horny. Your small panties were soaked and sticking to your folds. 

Hopper’s pace became irresistibly fast, you could barely stop yourself from gagging; your throat wasn’t trained for such a size. With a few more pushes, Jim suddenly stopped and looked down on you. 

-Ah, babe, you look so lovable with your lips around my cock… You’re such a dirty little slut. – he pulled out of your mouth and kissed your forehead very gently. – Such a good little slut, letting Daddy fuck that mouth of yours.

His hand was roaming around your thighs. He finally opened the handcuffs and let you lay in a more comfortable position, with your head on the pillow. Your wrists were hurting like crazy, but who would care? 

Hopper slid his hand in your undies, pulling up your short leather skirt, only to find, how wet you got from everything he did. Your hips rocked against his fingers, pussy so hungry for his touch it was almost more painful than the red circles around your wrists.

-Woah, baby, is this how much Daddy arouses you? Yes?  
You nodded in response. Jim moved another hand up your thigh, his touch suddenly so tender…but he only did that to rip your tights open. 

-Don’t worry, I will get you a new pair. 

He just made the hole in your tights bigger, moved soaked undies aside and let his fingers run over your folds, making you gasp. You could already feel shivers going down your spine but you needed him in, needed him in right in that moment…

You closed your eyes and you could feel him entering your pussy in one, sharp move and just starting to fuck you hard right away. Your walls squeezed around him, his cock filling you up more than you could imagine would be ever possible. You put your legs around him, making that big soft belly touch your lower belly with every thrust. You were losing yourself in sensation, Hopper’s moves were perfect and slightly painful; when he added biting your neck, you could feel yourself losing your senses…

-Yes… Yes, Daddy…Harder… Ah!

Normally you wouldn’t moan or even get that wet, but he just flipped your world upside down and there was no going back. 

Hopper grabbed your boobs, naked under the thin blouse, making your nipples hard at the touch. He started squeezing them, he knew how you like it. His big hands were a perfect size for your boobs and you could see he was enjoying playing with them. 

You, on the other hand, still couldn’t get enough of his belly jiggling with every thrust, you loved this sensation, you love this guy and his thick manly body because it was so natural. You grabbed his love handles, exploring and massaging them. You lifted your butt slightly and that was just enough to feel his balls hit the area around your entrance, making you turn into a warm puddle of pleasure. 

Meanwhile Hopper’s growls became deeper and louder, thrusts losing pace and he moaned when his warm, creamy cum filled you even more and started dripping out of your pussy…  
***  
You woke up all sweaty. You didn’t quite know what happened, but looking around you noticed that you were in your own bed.

Alone.

You let out a sigh. Of course, that was too good to be true; but did that dream have to be so painfully realistic?

You noticed, that you actually got wet down there and blushed at the memory of your crazy dream. There was very little chance that something like that would ever happen and you knew it (but you chose to push that thought away, again).

You could masturbate, trying to recall every detail of your dream. Fuck, you could masturbate forever and ever, thinking about Jim Hopper, letting your fantasies run free.

…Or you could call your boyfriend and ask him to come over.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the ending funny, hope someone finds it so ^^


End file.
